Restraint
by nehalenia
Summary: Renji had been so glad to see Ishida in Hueco Mundo he'd wanted to kiss him. Thing was, now they were out of Hueco Mundo and he still wanted to kiss him... and more. Renji x Ishida.


_From Bleach #274  
Renji: Don't just stand there! You're not beaten yet, are you? Thinking your way out of tough situations is your specialty, isn't it? Can't you come up with something that we can use to beat this guy?  
Ishida: Don't be ridiculous. I already have.  
Renji: Hah!_

Renji had wanted to kiss the kid right then and there. At the time he figured it was mostly the upswelling of relief, even happiness, that he wasn't alone, and that they had a chance to beat that freak Espada and his fraccione. Yeah, he'd been _happy_ Ishida had shown up, and even happier when he heard his cock-sure tone and saw that arrogant look on his face. It was a tone and a look that Renji usually wanted to smack right out of the Quincy with a well-placed blow, but this time it made him want to bite that smug smile and growl.

A little weird, yeah. Not a typical heat-of-battle reaction for him, but this was Heuco Mundo, after all, and _nothing_ was typical there.

The thing was, even after their plan didn't work and they ended up fucked six ways to Sereitei by the Eighth Espada, he still wanted to kiss Ishida; and the feeling wouldn't go away. Not when the kid was insulting him, telling him he was just like Kurosaki; not when he was shaking and wiping slime off his face after getting squeezed by that fucking butterfly; not even when the Quincy was slumped against him, holding his stomach and puking blood.

Things started happening pretty fast after that, and when that pink-haired bastard had started cutting his tendons, it was hard to think about anything but the pain and wanting to get close enough to rip his painted-up face off. And then getting their asses pulled out of there by 12th Division Capt. Kurotsuchi? Not only was that just plain bizarre – along with annoying and embarrassing – but it sent Ishida into something between a cold rage, a tantrum and a nervous collapse. Renji had no idea what to call it, but it had been impressive – and maybe just a little entertaining – to watch.  
Between that and his injuries, Ishida had been in such a state that Capt. Unohana herself came to look at him – well, at both of them, actually – and put the Quincy to sleep just by passing a hand over his eyes. She looked like she was about to do the same to him, but Renji told her he was fine, so she didn't. Still, somehow he couldn't quite remember how he had gotten out of Las Noches and ended up in a small, dim, quiet room with Ishida Uryuu on a futon next to his. It was when he saw Ishida lying beside him – eyes closed, lips slightly parted, breathing so softly he could barely hear it – that he remembered wanting to kiss him; and he would have put it down to battle-stress and thought no more about it, except that he realized he _still_ wanted to kiss Ishida.

Normally, Renji didn't question his instincts – he might not always obey them, but he didn't _question_ them – but he did this time. He propped himself up and stared at the Quincy, wondering about this urge. Maybe it was that Ishida was, well… pretty. Especially when he was asleep like this and not screaming that Renji was an idiot, or giving some speech about his "Quincy pride", or just generally acting like he was better than everyone else. His features were almost delicate – narrow face, pointed chin, small curved mouth – like a bow, Renji grinned –long black lashes resting on his high cheeks and silky black hair. And his eyes, well, they weren't delicate – they were sharp and assessing and noticed _everything_ – but they were a deeper, darker blue than Renji had ever seen, and once in a while they even smiled; and when that happened, they looked almost… inviting. Renji wondered if maybe the kid reminded him of Rukia a bit, but no, that wasn't it. Yeah, they were both bossy as hell, but even as slender and pretty-featured as he was, there was nothing 'girly' about Ishida.

It was too much for Renji's brain. He couldn't figure it out. He leaned over Ishida to look at him more closely, then jerked back when his long, red hair fell in the Quincy's face and made him frown and rock his head and mumble something. Renji waited, but the kid didn't wake up, so he settled back down with a sigh, decided he wasn't going to think about Ishida anymore, and turned over to try and rest.

Renji may not have wanted to think about Ishida anymore, but his brain had a different opinion; as did his body. A very strong opinion. In fact, his brain decided that instead of ignoring the urge to kiss Ishida Uryuu, it wanted to investigate it more thoroughly. To imagine how his lips would feel under Renji's, at first resistant, then yielding. To imagine the way his skin would feel as Renji's hand moved over ribs and waist, hip and thigh. To imagine his calloused fingers carding through silky hair, the press of that hard, slender body, the bowed mouth opening into a moan, and the heat of a stiff, straining cock against his own.  
Renji woke with a gasp and sat up, his thin, white kimono damp with sweat, his prick hard and throbbing.

"Shit!" he hissed, both disturbed by his dream and frustrated that he couldn't finish it. After sitting there panting for a few moments and pushing his fingers through his tangled hair, he muttered another curse because his erection hadn't gone down; in fact, it was starting to get more than a little uncomfortable. Just as he was wondering if he dared _do_ something about this problem, he heard a groan and looked over at Ishida. The Quincy appeared to be still asleep – which was good – and in pain – which was not. The kid had rolled onto his stomach and was making small, soft whimpering sounds. His long fingers seemed to clutch his pillow in spasms as he shuddered and rocked against the futon.

"Ishida!" Renji hissed, ignoring his erection for the moment and crawling over to the archer. "Ishida, are you all right?" The Quincy's shoulders felt sharp under his hands as he pulled him onto his back. Ishida's face was flushed, caught in a grimace of pain, and his body shifted as if trying to escape something, or as if unable to find any comfort. Aside from the flushed cheeks, the boy looked quite pale, and Renji thought his stomach must be hurting again – and why wouldn't it, after that fucking Espada had crushed it?

"Hey, Ishida, c'mon, wake up," Renji whispered, opening the archer's kimono to check his stomach. "Tell me what's… wrong…." The minute Renji untied Ishida's sash and his kimono fell open, Renji knew exactly what was wrong with Ishida. The bruising on his mid-section was quite spectacular, but the problem wasn't his stomach.

"Shit," said Renji. He hadn't thought it possible for his prick to get much harder than it was, but staring down at Ishida, whose cock was as flushed as his cheeks and so stiff it pressed against his lean, white belly, he felt a new surge of arousal. It must have brought on a bout of temporary insanity, because before he could stop himself, his hand was curling around Ishida's length, and oh, it was hot, and silky, and…

"Mmmh…ah…Abarai! What the _hell_ do you think you're do...umph!"

Renji didn't question his instinct this time. He knew he'd never be able to explain it sufficiently to Ishida, so he didn't even try. He just did what he knew they _both_ wanted – even if the Quincy would probably never admit it – and threw himself on top of Ishida and kissed him.

Ishida struggled a bit, thrashing under Renji and landing some blows on his back and shoulders, but Renji just ignored it, holding the kid's head with one hand and his hip with the other, and kept kissing. Ishida's lips were just as tight and resistant as he'd dreamed they'd be, but when they opened – probably because Ishida was trying to yell at him – he slipped his tongue inside, and after a moment the archer's hands stopped hitting him and began to cling. Renji explored the kid's mouth, teasing his tongue until it started to tease back. He felt Ishida relax – just a little – and then long fingers slid tentatively into his hair and then gripped it, tight. He allowed himself a moan, and pulled back enough to take Ishida's lower lip in his teeth, and when he kissed him again, this time Ishida moaned back.

Renji didn't stop kissing him. He was smart enough to know that if he didn't keep Ishida's mouth busy, the Quincy would start talking; and the minute the _talking_ started – the minute Ishida questioned what they were doing – everything would go straight to hell. _Trust me,_ Renji thought hard, willing the kid to hear him, to understand. _Just trust me. I know what you want._ He was using his weight to hold Ishida down, but he knew the Quincy could have gotten away from him if he'd really wanted to; after all, he'd seen what Ishida was capable of in battle, and the kid was capable of _a lot_. Now he shifted his position, taking his weight off Ishida's upper body, but moving until he could slide his leg between Ishida's and press their hips together. Renji couldn't help growling into the kid's mouth when he felt that hot erection against his hip, and Ishida gasped and stiffened when he felt Renji's hard length pressing into his thigh.

"Yeah," Renji gasped, taking a chance on letting go of Ishida's mouth. "Feel that?" He rocked his hips, sliding his cock into that sensitive hollow beside Ishida's hipbone. "I've got it just as bad. Worse maybe." He bit at Ishida's lips again before he could say anything, then shifted until he got both his legs between the Quincy's thighs and brought their cocks together.

At that, Ishida tore his mouth away from Renji's and cried out, his fingers digging into the Shinigami's hair and shoulder as he writhed beneath him. Seizing this advantage, Renji wrapped his hand around both their shafts, holding them together as he thrust slowly, sliding his cock against Ishida's. The Quincy groaned, and Renji tightened his grip, then swept his thumb over both tips, catching the small drops of pre-come and swirling them around. Ishida actually whimpered.

"Hold on," Renji whispered, desperate for Ishida to stay where he was, to not suddenly change his mind. He glanced around and saw the pot of salve that the Division 4 healers had been using on Ishida's stomach. Ishida made a small noise – was that disappointment, or frustration? – when he released their cocks to snag the salve jar and fumble it open. The salve was cool, but it was slick and gooey and he scooped out a handful before wrapping his hand back around Ishida's length.

Renji muffled Ishida's cry with another kiss as the archer's hips bucked up, driving his cock through Renji's fist. Renji slicked the whole shaft with a couple of strokes, then slipped Ishida's foreskin down and concentrated on the sensitive head, stroking the ridge and pressing into the slit with his thumb.

_Anyone ever done this to you before?_ Renji thought smugly as Ishida went wild beneath him, clawing at his shoulders and hair and thrusting into the slippery tightness of his fist._ You think a hand job is a hand job, but it's different with someone else's hand squeezing you, ain't it?_ He wondered if it was the kid's first time with anybody, but he wasn't going to ask; didn't particularly care to know. All he _needed_ to know was if Ishida wanted it – and he already knew he did – and _how_ Ishida wanted it. That mystery was solved when he felt the Quincy's nails digging into his neck and the kid yanked his mouth away.

"Faster!" Ishida growled – actually _growled_ -- at him.

"Like this?" Renji hissed, speeding up.

"Ah! Harder, damn it!"

So the kid liked it rough? Renji could oblige. Soon enough his fist was just a blur on Ishida's cock, and he had that slim body taut and trembling and arching like a bow.

"Don't stop!" Ishida was gasping. Renji couldn't tell if it was a plea or a command; not that it mattered, because he wasn't about to stop, not when he had the Quincy so damn close to shattering he could taste it. "Oh fuck—don't—don't—Ahhh!"

Renji felt the spasms starting but he didn't stop, didn't slow down, not even when Ishida dug his fingers in him hard enough to bruise, and buried his teeth – and his howl – in Renji's shoulder.

"Fuck!" Renji whispered as Ishida came so hard it splattered onto his hair and the side of his face, and it took everything Renji had to hold himself back, to wait it out. The next burst painted Ishida's stomach, and the next spilled, hot and sticky, over Renji's fist, but he didn't stop stroking him; not until the last spasm pulsed through Ishida's cock and the Quincy pulled his teeth out of Renji's shoulder and fell back on the futon with a groan, boneless and drained.

Renji left his hand on Ishida's cock, which had softened but not gone down completely, afraid to lose that contact. Ishida just lay there, eyes closed, panting, until his breathing finally slowed. He blinked, then turned his head to look at Renji and shocked the hell out of him.

"What about you?" Ishida asked.

Renji had been expecting something more along the lines of an expression of loathing or a death threat. This was going far better than the Shinigami had dared to imagine. He was still half-way leaning over the Quincy, but his weight was off him and only their legs were touching. Renji answered by sliding his stiff prick against Ishida's thigh and pressing into his hip. Ishida's eyes closed. Renji heard the archer's breath catch a little and, amazingly, felt a weak twitch in the half-hard cock. He wondered if the kid had any idea what it was he really wanted, and slid his hand off Ishida's cock and over his balls. He gave them a gentle squeeze, causing another catch in Ishida's breath, then slid his fingers lower.

Ishida opened his eyes, and Renji saw the flash of alarm in them as his still-slick fingers nudged at his entrance, but the kid didn't bolt. He stiffened up a little, but when he looked at Renji, his glance wasn't frightened, but measuring.

"Not scared, are you?" Renji asked, his grin only slightly mocking.

"Fuck you, Abarai," Ishida snorted.

"You first," Renji purred, and leaned close to run his tongue along the edge of Ishida's ear and down along his jaw, all the while massaging that tight ring of muscle with a gentle finger. "It's good," he whispered, feeling Ishida shiver as he breathed into his ear. "Let me show you."

Ishida narrowed his eyes at Renji, but he didn't move away. Renji dipped his fingers in the salve once more. Ishida was still relaxed from his climax, and when Renji slicked his hole and pressed gently with his finger, it slid in easily to the first joint. Ishida gave a little hiss through his teeth, and Renji felt him tighten, so he didn't push any further, just moved his finger tip a little, trying to loosen him up.

"Relax," Renji told him. "It's just a finger."

"It's just a finger _now_," Ishida muttered, giving Renji a suspicious frown.

"Just hang on, will you?" Renji huffed. "It gets better."

"Oh? When?" Ishida snorted.

_Right about now,_ Renji thought to himself as he got up onto his knees and leaned over Ishida.

"What are you... Ahh!" Whatever Ishida had been about to say, Renji cut it short when he leaned down and licked all the way up Ishida's cock, from his balls to the tip; and when he took the still-moist head in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, Ishida's hips surged up, and his finger easily slipped all the way in.

"Ah—Abarai!" Ishida hissed, and Renji couldn't tell whether it as from him taking the full length of Ishida's cock in his mouth, or from the finger moving, searching inside his ass. He was tonguing Ishida slowly, feeling his shaft start to stiffen up and swell in his mouth, when his finger found what he was looking for. He pressed up firmly against the swollen bump and nearly choked when Ishida's hips bucked up, driving his cock down Renji's throat as he cried out in surprise. Renji pulled off Ishida's prick and wrapped his hand around the base – the kid was bigger than the Shinigami had thought he'd be – but kept his finger inside, slowly stroking that sensitive gland. When Renji looked up, the Quincy was panting, his hands fisted into the bedding and his eyes wide with shock.

"What…" was all he managed to get out before Renji, with a wicked grin, pressed hard against that spot, and Ishida's eyes rolled up as he shuddered.

"Like that?" Renji said softly, slowly stroking Ishida's hardening shaft as he massaged his prostate. "Feels even better when a hard cock is stretching you, hitting that bump on every thrust.

"You've…" Ishida was breathless. "You've… done it?"

"Hell yes," Renji snorted, working a second finger into Ishida's hole. "How do you think I know how good it feels?" He released Ishida's cock and leaned forward, stretching himself out over him until they were face to face. "The only thing better," he whispered, "is doing it to somebody; watching him go wild on your cock, knowing how good it feels." Ishida's mouth opened like he wanted to say something, but Renji kissed him, gently at first, then harder, biting at his lips. He didn't stop stroking inside the kid, and when he pulled away, the Quincy's eyes were glazed. When Ishida bit his lip to hold back a moan and started pushing himself against Renji's fingers, trying to get them deeper inside him, Renji knew he had him.

Ishida reared up on his elbows as Renji knelt between his parted thighs, and his eyes widened as the Shinigami took another scoop of salve and slicked his straining cock. For the first time, Renji saw trepidation in Ishida's eyes.

"You're going to put _that_ inside me?"

"Hell, yes," Renji panted, taking Ishida by the hips and pulling his firm little rump onto his lap. He smeared the rest of the salve on his hand between Ishida's cheeks, then grasped the Quincy's cock, pumping it to full hardness as he lined up his own prick with Ishida's entrance. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." He squeezed the head of the archer's cock and thumbed his slit, and when Ishida closed his eyes in pleasure, Renji pushed inside.

"Fuck!" they both gasped, Renji in a shock of pleasure, Ishida in a shock of pain. He'd meant to go slow, to ease himself in, he really had, but the moment the head of his prick pushed through that tight ring and into the melting heat of Ishida's ass, he couldn't stop himself. It felt like Ishida had taken hold of him, grasped his cock and _pulled_ him in, and he'd had no choice but to slide right in up to the balls, and oh fuck it was good!

"You… bastard!" Ishida hissed through his gritted teeth, blue eyes flashing with anger. The kid was clenched tight as a fist. "That _hurt_, you…."

"Shh," Renji soothed, which was the only thing his mouth could manage as his fingers dug into Ishida's hips and his brain chanted over and over _don't come don't come don't come oh fucking hell don't come!_ Fortunately, the Quincy stayed frozen in his lap, afraid to move in case the prick impaling his ass caused him any more pain, and Renji finally let out his breath, his once-imminent climax under control. It would not do to come right after splitting the kid open like that; not until Ishida knew that the initial pain was oh so worth it. Renji lifted his head and looked at Ishida. Even flushed with outrage, pain and betrayal, the kid's face was still pretty. It was almost a good look on him, in fact.

"It burns a little, at first," Renji offered in an _almost_ apologetic voice.

"_A little!_" Ishida practically shrieked. "I should have _known_ a Shinigami….unhh!"

Renji had rolled his hips only slightly, but it was enough to cut Ishida's diatribe right off. His cock was large enough – and Ishida was so incredibly tight – that he could _feel_ the swollen gland almost resting on the head of his prick. He couldn't even move without nudging it and he knew that only a slight shift of angle would drive him right into the sweet spot. Renji almost chuckled. Ishida didn't know what he was in for.

The Quincy caught his breath and cursed as Renji withdrew half-way for a proper thrust.

"Oh relax," Renji grinned. "You've had worse." Whatever Ishida was about to snarl at him – and by the look on the kid's face, it was really gonna be something – was knocked right out of him when Renji's cock smacked right into his prostate. Ishida threw back his head with a bitten-off cry and – Hell only knew how – clenched even tighter around Renji's prick.

"Fuck," Renji whispered, feeling his balls tighten dangerously. Blinking rapidly as he mastered himself once more, he noticed Ishida's neglected cock – now somewhat diminished from the discomfort of his entry – and took it in hand. A few slow strokes and a few short thrusts into his prostate had Ishida panting and his prick hardening again. Renji thumbed slow circles just under the head of Ishida's cock, rubbing over the slit as a bead of moisture leaked out, and sure enough, the Quincy's hips started rocking – just a little – to meet his thrusts. Renji watched a trickle of sweat stream down the side of Ishida's face and along his taut throat, and thrust a little harder.

"Still hurt?" he ventured.

"Yes!" snapped Ishida, somehow managing to shoot him a fiery look even while his eyes were desperate for more.

"Feels good, too, though, don't it?" Renji speeded up his thrusts just enough to make Ishida's eyes flutter.

"Fuck!" Ishida gasped, then "…yes."

"Fuck is right," Renji echoed softly, staring down at the lithe, pale body tensed and sweating beneath him. This was better than he'd dreamed; better than a _lot_ of his dreams. "Here," he panted, letting go of Ishida's cock to drape those long legs over his arms and lean forward.

"Oh—oh _shit_! Abarai!" The new position had pulled Ishida's lower back off the futon, and though Renji was still pumping into him with controlled, measured thrusts, he was driving in deeper and harder.

"Still hurt?" Renji panted.

"Ahh—fuck!"

"Want me to stop?" Renji managed to grin, then his own eyes went wide as Ishida grabbed a fistful of long, red hair, yanked the Shinigami forward so they were almost nose to nose and _snarled_ at him.

"You do," the Quincy threatened, eyes wild, panting, "and I'll shoot you so full of holes you won't know which one to piss from! Now _fuck me_, damn you—make me come!"

Renji had been wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. It wasn't _Ishida_ who didn't know what he was in for; it was _Renji_. Here he'd been trying to hold back, trying to _restrain_ himself, trying to make it good for the kid, but the minute the bossy _hot_ little prick had pulled his hair and demanded to be fucked, Renji lost it. Lost it completely.

Growling like a beast, he hurled himself onto Ishida, practically bending that slender body in half under him, biting at his mouth, and _slamming_ into him for all he was worth. The Quincy bit right back, pulling his hair and clawing at Renji's shoulder, arching under him and taking everything he had. He could feel Ishida's hard cock trapped between their flat, sweating bellies, and knowing he couldn't last much longer, he reached down and fumbled for it, squeezing the shaft, pulling at it as he fucked Ishida wildly.

It was rough and clumsy and without any skill, but it was enough, and the second Renji felt the Quincy tense under him, heard his gasp, felt the hot pulse of Ishida's climax in his hand, he slammed into that impossible heat one last time, and came so hard he howled. He came so hard his whole body went cold, then hot, and his vision grayed out around the edges as his cock spasmed and flooded Ishida's ass.

The two of them lay there, trembling, gasping, drenched with sweat and wrapped around each other, and because he wanted to – and he figured that once the Quincy came to his senses he wouldn't allow it – he took Ishida's mouth and kissed him deeply. It almost surprised him when Ishida kissed him back. It didn't surprise him at all, though, when the archer pulled his mouth away and said "Get off me, Shinigami. You're crushing me."

Groaning, Renji rolled off of Ishida, then froze, staring at the door. Ishida saw his gaze, said 'What?', then rolled over and looked right into the stunned face of Yamada Hanatarou. The little healer's eyes were as wide as Renji had ever seen them and his mouth was open. There was no telling how long he'd been standing there. He seemed frozen. Renji braced himself for the fit he was sure Ishida was going to throw, but the archer just looked at Hanatarou and calmly said "Was there something you wanted?"

"Ahh!" the healer seemed to come out of his paralysis. His mouth snapped shut, he blinked and then his face flushed bright red. "Ah… Abarai-san, Ishida-san," he bowed nervously. "I was just coming to see… I heard… well, I thought you were…ah… in uhh 'discomfort', but… hah hah… I see you were not… silly me… I'll just…."

"Yamada," Renji growled at him. Hanatarou's eyes went even wider, darted wildly around and then seized on the now nearly empty pot of healing salve.

"Oh look! You are out of ointment! How stupid of me!"

"Hanatarou," Ishida said with only mild displeasure.

"I'LL JUST GET YOU SOME MORE!" the healer shrieked, and was gone so fast the walls rattled. Both the Shinigami and the Quincy stared after him for a moment, then Ishida shook his head and sat up. He looked down at himself, frowned at the semen drying on his chest and belly and started looking for a towel or cloth. Renji found a gourd full of water near his pillow and offered it to Ishida. They didn't see any cloths, so Ishida pulled off his sweat-damp kimono, soaked it in the water and used it to bathe away the sweat and the come. He found his glasses folded beside his futon and put them on before handing the water-gourd back to Renji, then sat back, quietly watching the Shinigami clean himself. With his glasses on, Renji thought, Ishida looked somehow less... vulnerable, perhaps. It was harder to read his expressions. He wondered, briefly, if he'd even have made a move on the archer if he'd been wearing his glasses.

"There's come in your hair," Ishida commented. He pointed to the right side of Renji's head. "Right there."

"That's your fault," Renji huffed. He said it without rancor. Ishida just raised his eyebrows.

"Mine, Shinigami? You started this when you jumped on me."

"It's still your fault," Renji smirked. "You woke up hard."

"I woke up with your hand on my penis, if you will remember correctly," Ishida said, pushing his glasses back up his nose, hiding his eyes.

"Ehh, fine. I jumped you," Renji admitted, tossing the gourd to the foot of his futon and falling back on his pillow.

"Why did you lie to me?" The fact that there was no annoyance behind the words made Renji blink and look over at the Quincy. Ishida had left off his kimono, and seemed to be either quite comfortable with or unconscious of his nakedness. It made Renji's mouth go a little dry. Maybe as long as Ishida had his glasses on, he considered himself dressed? Or at least properly armored.

"What?" Renji asked, having forgotten Ishida's question while looking at him.

"I asked why you lied to me. About it hurting."

"Oh. Well. Yeah, sorry about that."

"You could have told me the truth."

"Oh really?" Renji rolled onto his side and propped his head on his hand. Ishida was leaning back on his hands, just looking at him. "So, if I had said 'Hey, Ishida, let me shove my big, hard cock in your tight little ass. It'll hurt like blazes, but trust me, you'll love it', you'd have said yes?"

Ishida stunned him by shrugging and saying "Probably." Renji just blinked at him. Ishida frowned. "Did it never occur to you that I might _want_ to try doing that? Or were you too busy trying to trick me into it to think about that?"

"Er… that last thing you said," Renji admitted, feeling just slightly ashamed of himself. "So you really wanted to?"

"How far do you think you'd have gotten if I hadn't, Shinigami?" Ishida snorted.

"Not very," Renji admitted. "All right, so you wanted it. You wanted it… with me?"

Ishida shrugged uncomfortably at that, and looked away. "My choices have been rather… limited."

"Huh. What about Ichigo?" he grinned. Ishida gave him a look. "Hah. All right. What about Urahara-san?" Ishida raised an eyebrow at that.

"Maybe," he shrugged, and didn't offer any more than that.

"We've been through some shit together, haven't we?" Renji said, figuring that, for once, he probably understood what the Quincy was thinking. Ishida gave him another of those measuring looks, then shoved his glasses back up over his eyes.

"I'd fight by your side again," he said, as if that should explain everything; and to Renji, it did.

"Yeah. Same here. We didn't do too badly together, considering," Renji chuckled, then paused. He chewed his lip for a minute, then went on. "Eh, about lying to you. Sorry, but… I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to lie, or you didn't mean to hurt me?" Ishida cocked his head.

"Either one. Both. I didn't mean for it to hurt like that. It doesn't have to, you know. I was gonna go slow. Take it easy on you."

"Oh? What changed your mind?" Ishida had a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Couldn't stop," he shrugged. "I just… I knew I shouldn't have done it, I knew it was gonna hurt, but the second I pushed inside you, something in my head went 'To Hell with _slow_' and I was gone. So, yeah. Sorry. Guess I've got no restraint."

"Hmph," the Quincy huffed, but strangely, he didn't sound too displeased. "Well, considering that you pulled a roof down on me in Hueco Mundo not once but twice, I suppose that in the grand scheme of things, it's not really that big a deal."

"Heh. Good point." Renji darted his eyes at Ishida and found him looking back at him speculatively. It had been a lucky day for him so far. He licked his lips, wondering how far he could push it. "Tell you what," he said in a low voice. "I promise, _next time_, it won't happen."

"Do you mean caving in the ceiling?" Ishida frowned. "Or do you mean trying to split me open with your 'big, hard cock'?"

"The second thing," Renji grinned. "I promise it won't hurt like that next time."

"I should say not," Ishida frowned, and Renji waited, hoping he wasn't going to hear Ishida say 'because there won't be a next time', but Ishida surprised him once again. "Because _next time_ I'm going to shove _my_ 'big, hard cock' up _your_ ass, Shinigami, and we'll see what you have to say about 'restraint'." Ishida looked at Renji, apparently waiting to see what he had to say. Renji blinked a couple of times, and then his face split in a wolfish grin.

"Fair's fair," he smirked at Ishida, who looked momentarily nonplussed, then Renji rolled onto his back, chuckling to himself. He wondered if Hanatarou was really coming back with more salve.

~FIN~


End file.
